The Sky is the Limit
by babiexox
Summary: Her world spirals out of control, it continues to haunt her, each day she falls deeper and deeper into darkness. He is forced to watch, he's the only one who can save her and he's only got one chance to bring her back into the light.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys it's me again with another story :P It's a little confusing I know cause the story works backwords, but please give it a chance...I promise you won't be disappointed.** **Please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ring, Ring, Ring 

_Something was calling to him; it was a soft ringing sound, reverberating over again repeatedly in his head. But he couldn't reach it; it was too far into the distance. The more he tried to run towards it, the further it became. _

Suddenly nineteen-year-old Leo Wyatt woke with a startle. He panted heavily, sweat covered his perfectly tanned, muscular body. _Where was he?_ Leo's green eyes quickly scanned the room, but all he saw was darkness. It was all around, surrounding him, trapping him. It took him a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Ring, Ring, Ring 

_That ringing sound again! Why won't it stop? _Suddenly, Leo realized he was in his own bedroom, and the persistent ringing was coming from the telephone on his left nightstand. He groaned, rubbed his eyes sleepily and squinted at the luminous clock that stood on his desk. He tried to bring his eyes into focus…3:30 am it read. Who the hell could be calling at this hour? He wondered.

Ring, Ring, Ring 

Leo stretched his left arm and groped around in the darkness for the phone attempting to silence it before it woke any of his family members.

"Hello?" he goggled half awake into the mouthpiece. There was nothing but silence on the other end at first, but then Leo heard heavy breathing that soon led to soft sobbing.

"Hello?" he repeated. "Who is this?" Still he got no reply except for the continuous weeping of a young woman.

"Um…ma'am? Are you alright?" Leo questioned. "I think maybe you have the wrong number."

"L-Leo?" said a quivering voice

Leo shot straight up instantly in his bed, wide-awake. He suddenly knew exactly who was calling. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, anytime.

"Piper?" he asked, almost afraid.

"L-Leo I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"I'M SORRY!" she cried harder into the phone

"Shhh it's ok," he said in a futile attempt to calm her down. "Sorry for what Piper?" he asked softly, even though he knew exactly why Piper was apologizing. He knew…he knew about everything…

The two friends didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes. It was nice to finally hear her voice again after so long. God…how long had it been exactly since they last spoke? He wondered. Probably more than two or three years, he guessed. It was pretty ironic though, they **_were_ **best friends that literarily lived less than a meter apart from each other, and they hadn't spoke in nearly 3 years.

_What happened? _

_What happened to us?_

They had been best friends since they were only 7 years old. They had been through so much together. He had always known that it was fate that had brought them together, and he knew that fate would be the one that kept them together. Until one day, fate wasn't so kind to them this time, _**one day**_…everything was lost…their friendship that took nearly 12 years to build and strengthen, everything that they knew and had gone through together, meant nothing. Their worlds came spiraling out of control and their walls came tumbling down. It's funny how your entire life can spill down the drain in a matter of **one lousy day and how the d****ecisions you make that day can continue to haunt you for the rest of your life. **

_How?_

_How could this happen to us?_

_Why?_

Leo asked himself those questions every single day for the past 2 years even though he already knew what happened. How could he not? He was forced to watch from the sidelines, as his best friend, his only true love, had fallen into a dark world she had only, up to now, heard about on TV and movies. It pained him, broke his heart and almost killed him to think about it.

"Leo…" Piper's voice broke his thoughts. "L-Leo…I-I need help Leo…" she said, sobbing harder.

"Ok I'll be right over" he said throwing his covers aside and getting out of bed

"NO! LEO!" Piper screamed. "You don't understand…Leo!"

Leo closed his eyes, he could feel tears falling down his own face, he prayed that she wouldn't say what he knew she was gonna say. But god never answered his prayers.

"…I need **_help_**…."

And it was at that moment that Leo Wyatt, felt nearly 12 years of pain and memories come rushing back.

* * *

**AN: So...How do you like it? Should I continue or not? Lemme know please! Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys I'm back :) Here's the second chapter to the Sky is the Limit. I've decided that this story is gonna work backwards so bear with me please :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I just realised I forgot to put this up last chapter...so this disclaimer goes for Chapter 1 and 2 and the rest of my chapters...anyhoo...I do not own Charmed**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Piper Halliwell sat on the cold stone steps in front of the manor, staring endlessly into the distant. _She's gone…she's really gone_ thought Piper. Suddenly a small drop of water darkened the pavement around her. At first the little girl thought it was rain, until she realized it was her own tears that dampened the gray ground. She sighed and looked to the house adjacent to her. The red 'For Sale' sign covered with numerous "SOLD" stickers, swung slowly to the rhythm of the soft breeze. Amy was gone, she had left and there no use holding on. Even though the girls were only 7, they had been best friends since that day they had met in preschool.

_Piper riffled through the gigantic box of crayons, but she was too late. There was nothing good left, only the remnants of the bits and pieces that had chipped off old crayons and the nasty brown ones that looked like poo. She sighed, there were white ones, but her paper was white…what good were those? She thought. Piper sighed once more and picked up the nasty brown crayon and walked to the corner of the room where she sat alone and began to color. Slowly and neatly making sure that she stayed within the lines. Everyone else was sitting with a group of friend. She was the only one that was left all alone. 'Well, who needs them anyways?' she thought bitterly. She never fit in with the other kids, so she gave up trying to. _

"_Wanna share my crayons?" a quiet voice asked her._

_Piper glanced up and saw another girl, she wore a pretty sun flowered dress and her hair was tied up in two small pigtails. She smiled._

"_Sure!" and walked over to join the girl at her table. After about ten minutes of silence, the girl with pigtails said _

"_I'm Amy"_

"_My name's Piper"_

"_Wanna be friends?" Amy inquired hopefully_

"_Sure!" _

Suddenly the slow screeching of truck tires interrupted Piper out of her thoughts. She slowly shifted her eyes to a U-Haul moving truck that had stopped in front of Amy's house. A tall young man and a beautiful young woman with long flowing blonde hair stepped out. She was followed by a little boy that looked about Piper's age with sandy blonde hair and mesmerizing green eyes.

"Ohhhh" awed the little boy "Mommy this house is so big" he said tugging at his mother's skirt. She laughed

"Yes honey, I think we're gonna be very happy here. Why don't you run upstairs and go pick out a room?"

Suddenly the young lady noticed Piper staring at them and waved.

Piper glared back and kicked at a pebble. 'That's Amy's house!" she thought angrily as she ran back into the manor slamming the door behind her.

"Piper dear is that you?" yelled Grams stepping out of the kitchen carrying a freshly backed pie, just in time to catch Piper stomping up the stairs.

"Yea it's me Grams" she sulked.

"Oh great! I'm glad I found you! Here take this to the Wyatt's they've just moved in next door."

"No thanks Gram's I'm not feeling up to it right now."

"Piper please, I know you've been sad ever since Amy moved to New York but I think it would be good for you if you just met the new neighbors."

"But--" protested Piper

"GO!" Grams said sternly.

She stomped her way back down the stairs extra loudly, grabbed the pie out of Gram's hands and stormed out the manor. Two seconds later she found herself standing in front of Amy's door. Well, what use to be Amy's door, it belonged to the Wyatt's now. She knocked softly and prayed that no one would answer.

"_Goodbye Piper. I'll miss you so much." _

"_I'll miss you so much too Amy! I'll never forget you." Cried Piper_

"_Try not to have too much fun without me." _

"Why hello there sweetie!" Exclaimed the young woman.

"Hello Mrs Wyatt, I've come to bring you this." Piper handed the lady the pie. "My grandmother made it."

"Why aren't you just the sweetest thing? Thank you!" she gushed. "I want you to meet my son, Leo."

A young boy poked out from behind his mother. It was the boy with mesmerizing green eyes. "Hi" he said shyly

"Hi"

There was a long moment of silence. "We'll I have to go, I hope you enjoy your new home." Those words brought tears to Piper's eyes. "I'll see you at school Monday Leo."

"Bye" Leo said sadly. Piper caught the look of disappointment in his eyes but she didn't look back, instead she quickened her pace and broke into a run, running through the door of the manor, past a surprised Grams, up the stairs and into her room, she collapsed on her bed and began sobbing deeply. Her only friend Amy was gone and without her, she would be all alone again.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Only one way for me to find out hint hint...nudge nudge...wink wink... :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait..but here's chapter 3! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I know I know...I don't own charmed...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Piper sat on the soft green grass and leaned with her back against the tall oak tree. It was her and Amy's spot. They always ate lunch under that tree. But today she sat alone. It was Piper's first day at school without Amy and she was already dispising it. She sighed and pulled out her lunch which consisted of a squashed peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

"Ugh this is disgusting." she muttered quietly to herself. Piper had told Grams every single day for almost a year that she preferred to have something other than jelly and peanuts for lunch every single day. Sure grams had told her, but the next day, it was yet again another peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. But it was Amy's favourite, and she had always offered to trade. Amy loved everything and always had a optimistic view about everything. Piper however was the exact opposite, pessimitic and suspiscious, never trusting anyone. Piper swallowed hard, blinking to hold back tears. She glanced down at her sandwhich and glared at it. It was the constant reminder that Amy was no longer her to swap lunches with her, or do anything with her for that matter.

_"Crack!"_

Piper whirld around and found herself face to face with Leo.

"Where you spying on me?" she demanded

"No!" he lied "... ok... yea...maybe a little" he admitted sheepishly

"Why?"

"No reason...just wonder why you were sitting here all alone..."

"Cause I like being alone!" she snapped. There was a moment of silence

"Mind if I sat down?"

"Yes"

But Leo sat anyways. 'She looks so sad.' he thought.

'I wonder what he wants...probably more pie...nobody ever talks to me unless they want something from me.' she thought bitterly. "What are you doing?" she asked finally

He shrugged. "Nothing much...just sitting."

"No! I meant what are you doing here?...With me?...nobody ever talks to me. Nobody likes me...except for Amy." she added softly. "...But now she's gone..."

There was a long awkward silence. Finally Leo spoke up. "Well I like you..."

Piper stared at him as if he were insane. "Why?" she asked in disbelief.

"Cos you're pretty...and cause you're nice...thank you for the pie by the way..." he added quickly

Piper looked at him before responding. "You're welcome." she said fiddling with her sandwhich, squishing it even more.

"Hey peanut butter and jelly! I'll trade you! It's my favourite!"

"Sure!" she consented happily. 'Anything but jelly and jam." she thought.

For a while the two kids sat in silence once again. "Wanna be friends?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Yes...I do..."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. BUT. I promise next chapter will be reallly longggg :) Please R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of the characters in charmed

* * *

**  
Chapter 4

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Piper! Happy Birthday to youuuuuu!"

"Quick blow out your candles!" exclaimed Prue as she set her camera up.

"But don't forget to make a wish!" Pheobe said

Piper closed her eyes for a moment and was lost in deep thought. After a while she inhaled and blew out her candles.

"I can't believe you're ten already" Leo whispered softly. "It seems like it was just yesterday when we first met."

Piper didn't say anything, instead she just smiled, and to him, it meant the world.

It was a beautiful day in the middle of August, just in time for her tenth birthday. Her sister and Leo made sure that everything went absolutely perfect. Everything, from the weather, to the park where they chose to pinic in, and the cake that her sisters had spent all night baking, perfect. Her cake was exceptionally beautiful, almost too beautiful to eat. She was sad when Leo cut her a piece.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. No doubt he had seen her crestfallen face.

"Nothing," she replied.

Leo raised his eyebrows and after a few seconds declared "Liar"

"Ok! Fine! But I don't wanna say."

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll think I'm being silly, crazy and stupid."

"No I won't! I promise!"

Piper hesitated before answering, "Ok fine...my cake looks to pretty to eat."

"Awww that's cute."

"Really?"

"Yea!"

"You don't think I'm being stupid?"

"Absolutely not! Here let's take a picture of it so you'll always remember."

Piper giggled as Leo snapped the camera. "Now hurry up and finish your cake I wanna show you something!" he whispered.

"What?"

"It's a surprise..."

"Tell me!" she whined.

"NO, Pepper, it's a surprise...I wanna show you it..."

"Then show me now! And don't call me Pepper..." she pouted smearing cake on his left cheek.

Leo pretended to be angry. "You know I have to get you back for that! But since it's your birthday...I guess I could let it slide...for now."

"Showwwwwwwww meeeeeeee" Piper continued to whine.

"Follow me..." he said, getting up and leading her by the hand. He led her past the picnic tables and into the forest.

"I swear, one day those two are gonna get married." Prue said to Grams as she watched her younger sister run off with Leo into the distance.

"Yea, they're certainly made for eachother" Grams agreed softly, lost in thought.

"Where are we going Leo?" Piper was out of breath and struggling to catch up.

"You'll see." Leo answered mysteriously.

"What is it suppose to be?"

"My birthday present to you"

"Leo! I hear water." She cried suddenly.

He laughed. "Nothing get's past you huh Sherlock?"

Piper hit him playfully as they approached a creek. "Shut up" she said giggling. "Listen! You can hear it singing to you!" For a moment the two kids just stared silently at the flowing water. It looked so peaceful. The water was crystal clear and they could see tiny minnows swimming aimlessly.

"Take off your shoes."

Piper looked at him questionably. "Why?"

"Because we have to cross it to get to your present." The two quickly sat down and tore off their sneakers. Piper screamed when she dipped her feet into the water. "LEO...IT'SSS SSSO C-C-COLD!" she gasped "And the minnows are tickling my feet." she giggled. He laughed and gently took one out of the water. He cupped it in his hand with a small amount of water that was slowly seeping through the cracks between his fingers.

"NO LEO PUT IT BACK...Don't hurt it." Leo held it in his hands for a few seconds before releasing it back into the waters.

"C'mon I'll race you!" he said taking off, splashing through the waters rapidly.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" she chased him through the creek and into a field of grass that stood taller than the both of them. Soon she lost sight of him and her sense of direction.

"LEOOOO! Leooo?" she called. But he didn't come. "Leo where are you?" Still she got no reply. "Leo! This isn't funny! Where are you?" Piper was beginning to get scared. What if something happened to him? What if--

"ROARRRRRRRR!" Suddenly someone came charging through the grass.

"AHHH!" Piper screamed, covering her face instinctively. Suddenly, she heard someone laughing hysterically. Slowly she brought her arms down.

"LEO!"

He continued laughing.

"That wasn't very funny!" she said trying to hide the smile that was forcing itself upon her face.

Still laughing he snorted, "Come on, we're almost there." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the tall grass. Under their feet, they could hear the sound of twigs crunching softly.

"Leo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." As soon as that left his mouth, the kids came to a clearing. It was a small area surrounded by the feild of tall grass and trees, hidden deep within the forest. Directly in the centre, was a grand, old, oak tree. Piper gasped at the sight. It so magnificent, the tree had to be over a hundred years old itself.

"Oh my goodness...Leo...is this for me? Did you make that? and for me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yea..." he said softly. There, hanging off the strongest branch, was a homemade tire swing, swaying softly to the breeze. "Oh my god...Leo!" she shifted her gaze to the top of the tree and there stood... "You build me a tree house?" she squealed.

"Yea...but my dad had to help me with most of it." he admitted sheepishly.

Still holding his hand, she walked up to the trunk of the tree. Piper brought her arms around the massive trunk to embrace the tree, but her armspan didn't even go a third of the way around. Still hugging her tree, she look up and all she was the sky, a ray of sunlight peaking through the canopy of the tall trees. Piper began to cry tears of happiness. "Thank you!" She leaped on him, knocking him to the ground.

Leo laughed and hugged her, holding her close. She gently kissed him on the check, and got up to climb the ladder to the very top.

"Wow you can see everything from up here!" In her line of sight, she saw past the field of grass, past the creek and back into the park. Past the park she saw the landscapes of San Fransico. "From now on, this is our spot Leo! Our special spot."

* * *

**AN: Awww :) I had fun writing this chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it, lemme know what you think :) **


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Always be there for You

**AN: I'm back...guess who's back...back again...I'm back...hehe sorry just really happy that my summer's finally starting cause I just finished summerschool last week ahhh chyeaaa :) anywho enuff with my boring life SPECIAL THANKS:**

**LostWitch5: Yea I know but hopefully it'll clear up by the end of the story, basically the chapters so far with the exception of chapter 1, are memories of Piper and Leo and they jump around everywhere, they're kinda just flashes of random important moments of their lives together and they don't really have any connection with eachother since they're just random flashes of memories. Hopefully that helps, chapter 1 is kinda the 'trigger' chapter, it's what triggers Leo to think and look back on their friendship. :) Thanks for reviewing and i'm glad you like it :D**

**piper&leo4ever: aww thank you :) you're so sweet :D. Yea what happens in chapter one with be built on throughout the story and hopefully it'll all make sense in the end :)**

**PiperandLeoFan101: I know eh? It makes me want a tree house :) Thank you :)**

**bellcicle: I know! I want a boy to build me a house LOL :P .sigh. Thanks for reviewing**

**javajunkie101: Thanks so much :)**

**harps: Thanks :)**

**-0-charmed-freak-0-: Thank you :D**

**Meagan: Awww thank you :D you're soo sweet :D hehehe yayy **

**CraziChix: Sweet like ice cream and candy and chocolate :) :P Thanks :)**

**emelie172: Awwwwww thank you :) You're so sweet ahh hehehe glad you enjoy it :)**

**heather1021: Thank you :D I'm glad you like it :)**

**AND a BIG SPECIAL thank you to everybody who reviews I'm really sorry if I've left anyone out I'm so sorry I don't mean too. **

**NOW on with the story:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: I'll Always be There for you **

She let the tears fall, fall on cheeks, fall on her shirt, fall on her jeans, she didn't care, she just let them _fall_. The floor of the treehouse felt cold even though it was in the middle of July, the warm breeze sent shivers down her spine even though there was a heat wave. She felt numb, empty inside. Outside the sky was slowing darkening as the sunset behind the horizon, she must have been here for hours, but.she.didn't.c a r e. She needed to be alone, she needed to _cry_. Slowly she heard steps approaching, as someone began to climb the wooden ladder. The person entered the small but special treehouse, and sat down next to her.

"Hey" he said sofly, grabbing on to her left hand and wrapping a strong arm around her.

'Leo' Piper thought, no doubt about that, they were the only two people who came _here_ anyways. It was _their_ spot. Ever since her tenth birthday, which seemed like years and years ago even though it was only two.

The two of the them just sat there, _him_ holding on to _her_. Slowly rocking her back and forth, comforting her. "It's ok..." he whispered softly.

"No it's not" she cried sobbing into his chest. "How can it be?" she whispered

Leo closed his eyes and held on to her shaking body, wishing he could take away her pain. He hated seeing her like this, he hated seeing her cry, seeing her suffer. It killed him.

"What's gonna happen to us Leo? What's gonna happen to my sisters?" she cried, choking on her tears. Her voice was shaking, he could feel her fear. "Who's gonna take care of us now?"

Leo didn't know, he didn't know, what to say, what to do, all he knew was that she needed him, and that he would always be there for her no matter what. "I'll take care of you..." he whispered.

"I know you will" she whispered back.

The two twelve year old friends sat in the darkness, in the silence, holding on to eachother. The sun had fully set by now, the stars and the moon had begun to shine. The only things that were making sound were mother nature and their soft breathing.

"I don't wanna go tomorrow..." she said finally, breaking the eternal silence.

Leo sighed, he knew what tomorow was, she didn't need to say, the funeral. She had been dreading it all week. When she had first learned of what happened to Grams, she had been shock, she didn't know how to react, what to do, she was lost, lost within her emotions, angry, sad, distressed, she was in **denial**. She was lost within herself. Her sisters had been quick to react, weeping like there was no tomorrow, they all weeped, except for Piper. Their sister's strange response had puzzled Prue, Phoebe and Paige. But Leo knew why, she was still processing the news, she was in **denial**. But now, finally, the day before the funeral, she finally b r o k e. She cracked, into a million little pieces, with no knowledge of how to put herself back together again.

"I can't go tomorrow...I can't say goodbye...not yet...I don't want to..."

"It's ok Pepper...I'll be here for you..." he assured. "..No matter what...I'll **always** be here for you..."

Piper sighed. Finally. She sighed with relief. Those were the words she needed to hear. "I'll always be here for you..." Those were the words. The words she needed to hear. She grabbed Leo's hand tightly, and she knew, she was safe.

* * *

AN: Updates soon :D Hope you liked it :) 


End file.
